thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150104092916
'D-dad', I stammer, not moving in case he sees my eyes. Then again, why else would he want to shoot me? 'Niamh, lie down and move your arm.' I hesitate. And my dad shoots. I know he's an accurate shot, and this time I got lucky. Relatively. As I'm lying down, the bullet goes above it's target. Hitting my cheekbone, it goes up, scraping my eye and cuts to just above my eyebrow. Of course, he uses a silencer; No help is coming for me. I gasp. Suddenly, the room gets a few shades darker, and I can't see in my left eye. Seriously? Now of all times? It doesn't hurt, my eye's numb. 'Dad, what's wrong?' I ask, with both of my eyes in clear view of his gaze. 'Ok. I'll start from the beginning. You and Hannah have had a major interest in the Nova mutations. Especially where the cases are. This morning, I got a phone call from your Mother saying that she had found contact lense cleaner. And tonight, the police got a call saying my daughters were seen practising martial arts. And one was seen controlling that minor earthquake we had.' He cocks his gun at me. 'Get explaining.' 'Dad, I-' 'I CAN SEE YOU'RE A MUTANT, NIAMH!' With almost perfect timing, Mum runs in, flustered. 'What is all this screaming about?' She asks, before screaming herself. Come on, I can't be '''THAT' ugly''. 'Stop! STOP!', she shrieks, attempting to grab the gun from my dad. Unsurprisingly, she fails, and gets a second pistol aimed at her. Well, if Hannah comes in, Dad has his hands full. 'Mark, put down that pistol. NOW.' Mum says, commanding tone at the ready. He moves his gun to aim at my Mum. This isn't real. It can't be. Suddenly, I get a rush of energy. I have no idea what's going on with myself, my eye is really starting to hurt, but I concentrate on my Dad. Suddenly, he is pinned to the ceiling - his back, legs, arms and guns spread-eagled. What have I done? 'I told you she was a mutant! One of them!' My dad shouts down to Mum. He's struggling to move, speak even. 'Even if she is, Mark, I'll still love her. How can you shoot your own DAUGHTER?!' Mum cries, running over and fussing me. She touches the cut around my eye, and it hurts. A lot. My dad falls from the ceiling, landing on the floor and attempting standing before I can do anything. He stares at me. Hating me, but hating himself more. He comes over, but Mum pushes him away, crying hysterically. Now, of all times, Hannah walks in. 'What the-' 'Hannah, could you get the medical kit please.' Mum says, sobbing and fussing. ''All it is is an eye. I'm not going to die! Hannah is back in a few seconds, pushing past Dad and seeing the pistols now at his belt. Her eyes widen, and she comes towards me. 'Niamh, are you ok?' She asks. She's so much calmer than Mum. After a few minutes, Mum, Hannah and I are sitting at a table, mugs of whatever in front of us, and medical whatever-it-is in the middle. 'Now, girls, you are going to explain everything I don't know about your Nova... genes.' Mum says, smiling sadly. She was honest, though. She does still love us. Dad has stalked off outside, a little quiet. So Hannah and I tell our mother some information, padding it out with useless material.